Nuevo Universo y un nuevo Destino
by Naruto.Dragneel.NaruxErza
Summary: Nuevo mundo pero el mismo enemigo, la oscuridad se fortaleze y batallara contra el Reino de Fiore, el chico de la profesia devera luchar de nuevo y demostrar que la luz todabia brilla.
1. Nuevo destino

**Buen día!, Les traigo un fic que espero les guste, no dare datos sobre como será ni nada ya que perdería la magia de la cual trata esta historia...Ja Ja...Hablando de Magia.**

_Capítulo 1: Nuevo destino_

Paz, al fin había paz en el mundo Shinobi, todo gracias al rubio numero #1° en sorprender a la gente y autonombrado Hokage naranja de Konoha, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, hijo del gran El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō), _Minato y de la Habanera Sangrienta (赤い血潮のハバネロ, _Akai Chishio no Habanero_), Naruto logro derrotar a Obito junto con Gai y Kakashi, sin embargo los Kages no tuvieron el mismo resultado con Madara, Naruto corrió a socorrer a los Kages luchando con el Uchiha.

Naruto había derrotado a Madara Uchiha...pero a qué precio. Durante la batalla algo horrible sucedió, Naruto reuniendo todo su poder lo expulso en hacia Madara con el fin de terminar todo, Madara sin ceder hizo lo mismo pero el resultado fue para Naruto quien salió victorioso pero aun costo muy grande creando un agujero que trago todo el campo de batalla y arrastró consigo a Naruto y Madara desapareciendo del lugar de batalla.

* * *

Todo era confuso y sentía un dolor extraño en su cuerpo, el chico se levantó como pudo sintiendo un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, no era tan grande como los ataques que recibía ni tan débil como las heridas tan solo sentía un dolor que no se parecía a nada de lo que había experimentado.

-"Ahh..."- Exclamo un chico rubio de ojos azules, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto sentía como todo le daba vueltas y se sentía pequeño, todo a su alrededor era grande...un momento...Su alrededor, ahora recordaba, el había luchado con Madara y luego desapareció...qué demonios pasaba, no estaba en el mundo ninja, el lugar era diferente a todo lo visto en su aldea y en el mundo Shinobi, no podía creerlo, lentamente se dirigió a un rio observando su cuerpo, ya no tenía 16 años, ahora era un mocoso de tan solo 4 años.

-"**Has Despertado...**"- Dice una voz detrás de Naruto, este sorprendido se voltea para ver al causante de esa voz grave y fría, grande fue su sorpresa al ver un gran dragón azul con detalles negros que lo observaba delicadamente.

-"C-Como...eres u-un Dr-dra-drago"-Naruto fue cortado-"**Dragón...si claro que lo soy...te ahorrare problema diciéndote esto, te vi llegar...bueno te vi caer del cielo y al acercarme note como te encogías...eso es lo que se...**"- Dice el dragón observando al chico quien se ponía serio-" **¿Quién eres...?"**- Dice el dragón con curiosidad y acostado en el suelo con sus manos alrededor de su cara en pose de aburrimiento-" Soy Uzumaki Naruto "- Habla el rubio arqueándole una ceja al dragón -_(**"Nadie en el mundo se presenta así... ¿Estará relacionado con algo antiguo?...un momento su magia...no...Es otra energía y siento algo más dentro de él, es muy poderoso"**)_- Piensa el dragón sorprendido- "**Naruto...Déjame hablar con la esencia dentro tuyo**"- Naruto se sorprendió por lo que dijo el dragón pero algo le decía que no era mala persona así que asintió confundido, el dragón dirigió su garra hacia la frente del chico rozándola y entrando a su sub-consciente.

DENTRO DEL SUB-CONSCIENTE.

-"**¿Que planeas con Naruto?**"-Dice Kurama con tan solo ver llegar al dragón, el dragón solo se inclina en forma de reverencia y luego toma su postura para mirar a Kurama-"** No planeo nada malo, eso se lo aseguro Rey del Makai, supe que era usted cuando lo observe...este chico se nota que ha sufrido. Lo veo en sus ojos, me llamo Xustrayx, bueno realmente ese es mi título pero mi nombre real es Seiryu y me gustaría entrenarlo y criarlo como mi hijo...si usted me lo permite"**-Dice el dragón con la verdad, Kurama asiente con una sonrisa y crea una bola roja que entra en el cuerpo del dragón dándole un vistazo de todo lo que paso el rubio provocando que este tuviera una mirada de tristeza y nostalgia-" **Naruto estará a tu cuidado, yo me debo ir pero antes cambiare el chakra de Naruto por magia...según descubrí es lo que usan en este lugar, cuida bien de Naruto...también dejare mi chakra a Naruto y lo convertiré en magia, creare un sello que encerrara mi poder aquí en su sub-consciente e ira reponiéndose cuando se agote...en fin será como cuando yo estaba aquí solo que con la diferencia que el poder será por completo, hazle saber de mi poder cuando sea mayor y dile que lo utiliza solo en caso de peligro...bueno eso es todo**"- Dijo el bijuu sacando una esfera dorada de su interior que se sumergió en una celda, poco a poco Kurama fue desapareciendo dejando solo al dragón que volvió a la realidad.

REALIDAD.

El dragón observo a Naruto dormir, de seguro que cuando se fue él se derrumbó por el exceso de poder en su mente.

-_("**Jejeje...Sera muy entretenido estar contigo, Naruto...Hijo...**")_- Pensaba el dragón con una gran sonrisa...

* * *

5 AÑOS DESPUES.

"AH!... ¡DRAGÓN FORCE!"- grita Naruto apretando sus puños posicionándolos 8cm. cerca de su pecho y rodeado de una energía brillante dorada que ejercía una presión gravitatoria en el lugar, Naruto poco a poco extendía sus brazos- "Debo...conseguiirrr...Aaahhh!" -Exclamo el chico siendo lanzado lejos por la energía que luego desapareció-.

(N/A: No voy a colocar en negrita los diálogos de los dragones, prefiero ponerlos iguales, espero no les moleste).

"Jajaja, Debes tener calma Naruto, pronto lo lograras...sin embargo aún tienes que entrenar tus habilidades de Dragón Slayer" -Dice el dragón observando entretenido al rubio que hacia un mohín y un berrinche de niño pequeño- "jajaja, muy bien Naruto ven a cenar...por cierto se me olvida algo..."- Dice el dragón lleno a buscar algo a la cueva donde dormían, Naruto mientras se sentaba en un tronco a esperar a su padre.

El dragón volvió luego de unos minutos con un algo su boca- "Naruto...pronto se acerca tu cumpleaños y he pensado darte esto por adelantado, ten..."- El dragón entrego al rubio una bolsita con unas cuantas cosas dentro, el rubio feliz por recibir un regalo, al abrir la bolsa se encontró con 3 objetos.

El primero era un mapa mágico que le permitía orientarse en cualquier lugar, Xustrayx lo había hecho así que el podía orientarse verdaderamente incluso en tierras que nadie había visto a excepción de su Padre Xustrayx.

El segundo era un collar con 7 gemas, las seis eran negras con forma de colmillos y estaban separadas, 3 al lado izquierdo y 3 al lado derecho y la que se ubicaba al medio, la séptima era de color azul con forma de flama y con detalles negros.

Y el ultimo regalo era un pergamino ninja, Naruto al verlo lo reconoció en seguida, era un rollo que le había regalado Jiraya en sus viajes para que mejorara su letra que ahora mejoro gracias a su padre, pero... ¿Que tendría de especial ese pergamino?

"Papá... ¿Por qué me has regalado esto?"- Decía Naruto confundido, Xustrayx sonrió mirando al pequeño rubio de 9 años (N/A: 4 años con los que llego y 5 años después, 5+4=9 xD), Naruto raramente entendió esa mirada de "Ve y te sorprenderás", asintió y se acercó al pergamino desenrollándolo quedando en shock, dentro estaban todas las técnicas que debía aprender y ya había aprendido.

"Naruto, yo te he enseñado todo lo que está a tu alcance sobre la magia Dragón Slayer Seiryu pero también te he enseñado otros elementos, veraz, mi Hermano es el dragón Icnología, el dragón del apocalipsis, el nació con el elemento oscuro en cambio yo nací con el elemento Dorado, un elemento que yo llame Seiryu, yo a diferencia de mi hermano puedo aprender otras magias como la del Dragón de fuego, rayo, tierra, etc. Ahora tan solo te he enseñado algo breve pero sé que poco a poco los dominaras" -EL dragón sonrió y luego suspiro- "Bueno ahora vete a dormir que mañana...mañana será otro día"-Dijo Xustrayx, con tristeza que pasó desapercibida por Naruto, Naruto asintió feliz y fue a acostarse, sin saber que el regalo que recibió no tan solo era un adelante si no también una despedida, ese día Xustrayx (Seiryu) dejo a su pequeño hijo rubio de ojos zafiros.

N/A: Espero les allá gustado este primer Capítulo de este fic.

Firma:

_No. .. No! ... I'm not giving up, though I immerse into eternal darkness, but I faced the same hell and death itself, I will not let you fall and die Erza ... because ... __I love you. _


	2. Rescate de la Torre del cielo

**Bueno aquí les va el siguiente capítulo, antes que nada, empezare respondiendo Reviews de las personas.**

**_[/Magical Arts. Answers salon/]_**

**_Caballero oscuro:_**

**_R#:_****_ Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te agrade, el anterior lo hice con prisas jeje xD._**

**_Zafir09:_**

**_R#:_****_ Que bueno que te allá gustado amigo, es verdad que es una pena que Kurama no lo acompañara, a mí no me gustaba mucho la idea pero creo que es necesario...aunque no debes alarmarte ya que hierva mala nunca muere, jejeje luego sabrás a que me refiero. Me gusto tu comentario de que tiene futuro mi Fic, muchas gracias por ello y...Lamento decepcionarte amigo, pero no quiero hacer un Harem, veraz no es tan solo por las complicaciones y esas cosas, lo digo porque mi pareja siempre será Erza Scarlet y pues no me gustaría poner a otra, espero me entiendas._**

**_caballerooscuro117:_**

**_R#:_****_ Muchas gracias, agradezco tu comentario dattebayo. XD._**

**_CCSakuraforever:_**

**_R#:_****_ Muchas gracias, jajaja espero este capítulo te guste._**

**_[/Magical Arts. Exit/]_**

_Capítulo 2: Rescate de la torre del cielo_

Arriba en lo más alto se puede ver como un chico de 9 años es cubierto de dorado por el atardecer y vuela por el gran océano.

"Uff Esa misión de Deloria sí que me dejo agotado...aunque por lo menos Ultear estará a salvo, no lo crees Ryu"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tranquila mientras era sujetado por un gato...¿con alas?. Si era un gato de color azul marino con una flama azul eléctrico en su mejilla izquierda.

"Aye...aunque aún estoy algo preocupado por si Deloria vuelve a escapar y empieza a destruir todo"- Dice el pequeño gato con una cara preocupada.

"Tranquilo Ryu, recuerda que deje un Kunai de mi papá por si algo salía mal, si esto llega a ocurrir llegare en un instante"- Dijo Naruto confiado y con su mirada fija en el horizonte, muchos kilómetros allá una pequeña torre se acercaba o más bien se hacía más grande conforme se iba acercando el rubio, absorto de esto Naruto sonreía recordando la misión contra Deloria.

* * *

_[/Magical Arts. Flashback/]_

_(N/A: De aquí en adelante la letra será como en los pensamientos de los personajes)_

_"Nee. Naruto estás seguro que vamos por buen camino"- Dice un pequeño gato azul negruzco con una llamita azul en la mejilla, a un chico rubio que caminaba por un camino de tierra rodeado de una cantidad de árboles._

_"Te digo que sí, Ryu...La misión de Deloria decía que la encontraría por aquí"- Habla el chico rubio, alto para su edad, vestía una camisa negra con un espiral rojo en medio, una capa roja con llamas negras en la parte inferior (N/A: Como la del modo Sennin), su cabello era rubio, tan brillante como sol y tan cálido como el fuego, un dato curioso era que en las puntas inferiores de su pelo había un tinte rojo, no era tan notable ya que el tinte se extendía tan solo medio centímetro, llevaba unos pantalones azul marino y un guante negro con placa en la mano derecha._

_"Está bien... ¿cómo te imaginas que sea Deloria?"- Dice el gato con uno brillitos en los ojos- " Te imaginas que sea un monstruo de sombra que nunca puedas tocar"- Dice Ryu yéndose a su mundo de fantasía._

_"Un, no lose" - Decía Naruto extendiendo sus manos para explicar cómo se lo imaginaba-" Yo creo que sería u"- No alcanzo a terminar el rubio cuando sintió la presencia de unos hombres en una torre que estaba frente a ellos, eso no era nada fuera del otro mundo pero lo que los hizo detener fue lo que hablaban ellos, "¿qué haremos con la chica?", "Eso no lo podemos hablar acá o nos descubrirán", "Cualquier cosa que sea, deberíamos matar a esta chica no me da una buena espina", fueron las palabras que escuchaba el rubio que miraba el suelo con una mirada sombría, Ryu decidió alejarse ya que sabía que nada bueno se acercaba cuando se ponía de este modo._

_"Bien llévatela para que puedan experimentar con- Los sujetos no pudieron terminar cuando vieron como la puerta salía volando dejando ver la silueta oscura de un chico de 9 años con un gato al lado- "¿Quién demonios eres?" - Dijo uno de los hombres enojado preparando su bastón negro para matar al chico._

_"Eso no les interesa...pagaran por lo que quieren hacer a esa pobre chica" -Naruto miraba a los hombres con una mirada tenebrosa que asusto a los hombres excepto a Ryu, Naruto retrocedió su mano derecha y la junto con su cuerpo, una energía roja se empezó a formar en su mano- " Desaparezcan...Magical Arts. Satán Canyon:/Arte Mágico Cañón de Satán/ "- Grito Naruto extendiendo su mano con fervor lanzando una gran estela roja que destruyo el lugar y dejo fuera de combate a los hombres que necesitarían un buen doctor después de recibir ese disparo, Naruto con rapidez fue a buscar a la chica que asustada se escondía en un rincón._

_"Por favor...no me hagas daño"- Dijo la niña asustada, Naruto le sonrió para calmarla, cosa que funciono._

_"Tranquila que no he venido a hacerte daño, vengo a sacarte de este lugar, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze"- Naruto extendió su mano que fue tomada en seguida por la chica que lo abrazo soltando lagrimas diciendo innumerables veces _"Gracias"_._

_Naruto tomo a la chica y la cargo en su espalda desapareciendo en un destello amarillo antes de que el edificio fuera destruido sin notar a la persona que había dentro._

* * *

_FUERA DE EL EDIFICIO_

_"Estamos a salvo...por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- Habla Ryu dándose cuenta de que la chica nunca les había dicho su nombre._

_"Mi nombre es Ultear...Ultear Milkovich"-Dice la chica con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza, una mirada que Ryu y Naruto reconocían por razones propias._

_Naruto se acercó a Ultear colocando su mano en la cabeza de esta para que ella lo mirara- "Se porque estas triste no debes decírmelo"- Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la chica, era verdad, el antes de entrar con Ryu encontraron a un hombre con una tableta, al noquearlo vieron que en la tableta habían unos papeles con información de la chica y los planes que tenían para ella- "Ven te llevare a un lugar que conozco"-Dice el rubio tocando la frente de Ultear provocando que caiga dormida._

_"Naruto...iras donde Ur ¿Verdad?"- Dice Ryu contento por ver a la mujer que una vez los salvo a él y a Naruto, Naruto asiente emocionado apoyando su mano en la mano de Ryu y su otra mano en la de Ultear desapareciendo en un destello dorado._

* * *

_CASA DE UR MILKOVICH_

_Dos niños peleaban lanzando ataques de tipo hielo practicando su magia "ICE MAKE (Hielo toma forma)", mientras eran observado por una mujer de pelo corto negro con detalles morados, llevaba un abrigo blanco, era una copia de Ultear del futuro pero con el pelo más corto, Naruto apareció a su lado donde un Kunai de 3 puntas había sido colocado._

_"Que demo... ¿N-Naruto?...Naruto!"-Dice contenta la mujer al ver al pequeño niño que rescate hace un tiempo atrás, Ur se agacho un poco a abrazo al chico con cariño, Naruto sonriendo correspondió el abrazo hasta que sintió dos voces._

_"NARUTO/NARUTO-NII!"- Se escucharon las voces de 2 niños, el primero tenía el cabello blanco, su nombre era Lyon Bastia y tenía la misma edad del rubio, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo de color azul marino, este era Gray Fullbuster, tenía tan solo 8 años, ambos llevaban tan solo sus pantalones para acostumbrarse a las condiciones del clima frio._

_"Me da gusto volver a veros chicos"- Dice el rubio con una sonrisa observando a sus antiguos amigos, su cara se tornó seria luego de unos instantes volteando hacia Ur y bajando el cuerpo de una niña-"Ur...la reconoces ¿Verdad?...Ella es-Naruto fue cortado por Ur que soltaba lágrimas._

_"Mi Hija...MI HIJA!...ULTEAR!"- Exclamaba con tristeza la mujer abrazando a su hija que estuvo años perdida, Ultear que ya había despertado la abrazaba como si no quisiera volver a perderla, mientras que eran observados por Naruto, Lyon y Gray que tenían una cara de tranquilidad._

* * *

_[/Magical Arts. End Flashback/]_

"Si, fue muy conmovedor esa escena...pero... ¡NADIE SE DIO CUENTA QUE YO ESTABA AHÍ!"- Decía con lágrimas cómicas el gato con la llama azul, Naruto tan solo tenía una gota.

"Jeje...bueno aun así aún recuerdo esa batalla, estuvo muy difícil pero al final conseguimos la victoria"- Decía Naruto emocionado con su puño levantado al cielo.

"Aye...pero destruimos la mayoría de la ciudad"-Decía Ryu dejando a Naruto con una gota de sudor que bajaba por la cabeza.

* * *

_[/Magical Arts. Flashback/]_

_Deloria había llegado a la ciudad y el final de esta se acercaba, Gray observaba al monstruo con odio._

_"Te destruiré Deloria"- Decía el chico furioso juntando sus manos preparando su mejor ataque de hielo._

_"¡GRAY!"- Gritaba a lo lejos Ur junto con Lyon y Ultear-("Demonios no podre llegar a tiempo")- pensaba la maga de Hielo preocupada viendo como Deloria dirigía su mirada hacia Gray-_

_"¡GRUAAHH!"-Exclamo Deloria lanzando una poderosa energía de su boca que se dirigía hacia Gray, el chico lo único que pudo escuchar fue el grito de Lyon, Ur y Ultear y su pensamiento de que ese era su final._

_"Magic Art. Satan Canyon maxima flaming power/Arte Mágico. Cañón de Satán máxima potencia flameante/"- Escucharon Gray, Lyon, Ur y Ultear decir a lo lejos, el disparo de poder de Deloria estaba muy cerca de Gray pero fue interceptado por un gran disparo del mismo tamaño, ambos se anularon entre si creando una gran explosión que mando a volar a Gray, aterrizando en los brazos de Ur que lo apretaba contra su pecho preocupada._

_"Ur-san...llévese a todos de aquí...esta es mi misión y yo me encargare de este monstruo"- Decía un chico rubio, sonriendo y mostrando sus grandes colmillos de dragón, Ur asintió con dificultad, por un lado no podía dejarlo solo ahí pero por otro estaba que debía poner a salvo a los chicos además de que sabía que Naruto podría con esa abominación que atormentaba a la ciudad, además luego que terminara todo quería preguntarle al rubio de donde aprendió artes mágicas._

_"Bien ahora que estamos solos..."-Decía el rubio observando a la enfadada bestia que lo miraba con un odio muy profundo, Naruto salto en dirección a Deloria-" Ryu... ¡Ahora!"- Grito Naruto al ver el puño de Deloria dirigirse a él, Ryu rápidamente apareció a su lado con sus alas y lo elevo lo más alto que podía- "Muy bien...ven a por mí, ¡Deloria!"- Exclama el pequeño chico atrayendo la mirada de este lanzando kunais explosivos que aun guardaba para no perder todo lo que el sabia, el monstruo enfadado se arqueo y preparo otro disparo hacia Naruto, el chico lo esperaba con una mirada decidida._

Deloria rugió soltando el gran poder que fue lanzado al rubio, Naruto sonrió y miro a Ryu.

"Ryu, Suéltame ahora"- Decía Naruto con su puño apretado, Ryu no quería hacerlo pero confiaba en Naruto y esa mirada decía que todo estaría bien, Ryu lo soltó con confianza provocando que este callera de gran altura.

"¡Prueba un poco de mi poder Deloria!..._Seiryu no Tekken/Puño de Hierro del Dragón azul/"-Exclama Naruto retrocediendo su puño hacia atrás envolviéndolo en una llama azul con negro que formaba un largo dragón negro detrás de la mano como si quisiera alcanzarla, Naruto al estar cerca del rugido de Deloria estiro su puño hacia a delante-" MUERE DE UNA VEZ DELORIA"- Grito el chico rubio golpeando el rugido con su puño y su dragón, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos y partiendo a la mitad a Deloria que caía de rodillas._

_"No dijere que vuelvas a levantarte...Seiryu no Kenkaku/Espada del Dragón azul/ "-Exclamaba el chico juntando sus manos delante del (N/A: Como Vegeta) generando una gran espada de fuego negro que consumió a Deloria en fuego matándolo._

_"Sera mejor cerrar esta esencia"- Dijo Naruto juntando sus manos-" El mal ha sido vencido y la luz con su gran poder no has favorecido, el gran Dios ha dado su veredicto para mantener a salvo a los vivos..."-Canto el rubio con los ojos cerrados-" Magical Arts. eternal seal of the great god /Arte Mágico. Sello eterno del gran Dios/"- Dijo el rubio abriendo sus ojos, Deloria desapareció y su esencia maligna quedo guardada en un talismán que se levantó por los cielos y desapareció en un brillo dorado._

* * *

_[/Magical Arts. End Flashback/]_

"Al final pudiste derrotar a Deloria"-Decía el gato mientras Naruto inflaba su pecho con orgullo...Orgullo que luego se fue al drenaje cuando las alas de Ryu desaparecieron, ambos quedaron en blanco en el cielo.

"Ryu...se te agoto el poder mágico"-Decía el rubio cuando empezaron a caer-"Por favor no me contestes"- Decía con furia el rubio.

"Maldición vamos a morir...demonios Naruto esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras querido que voláramos esto no hubiera pasado"- Decía el gato enojado con lágrimas cómicas que caen de sus ojos.

"MI CULPA"- Exclamaba enfadado el rubio- " Tú fuiste el que no quería nadar"- Decía el rubio con un tic en el ojo.

"AH! Demonios, si muero por favor perdóname por usar tu ropa como pañuelo"- Decía el gato juntando sus patas a modo de rezo.

"¡TU QUE!"- Exclamaba con ira el chico rubio- " ¡Te voy a matar Ryu!" -Decía ahorcando al gato, ambos se separaron y recordaron que estaban en el mar así que se dieron vuelta para sobre el agua...pero al parecer ellos no recordaban que se habían acercado a una torra y pues donde aterrizaron fue exactamente ahí...en concreto sólido y rompiendo el techo.

"KJ Demonios Naruto, tú y tu estúpida atracción por aparecer junto a edificios y torres"- Decía un gato enojado mientras Naruto se reprimía las ganas de matarlo hasta que observo donde estaban, era una celda y habían muchas personas que los observaban sorprendidos, en especial unos chicos que los miraban con sorpresa y esperanza de que fueran sus salvadores que tanto habían pedido.

"¿Porque hay tanto ruido?"- Decía la voz enfadada de un guardia que miraba tan solo para ver todo como siempre, el guardia suspiro y se fue del lugar dejándolos solos, al irse Naruto y Ryu aparecieron por el agujero que habían dejado.

"¿Q-quienes son ustedes?"- Decía un chico peli-azul desconfiado tomando una piedra y colocándose frente a sus amigos y demás esclavos, Naruto sonrió saludo con la mano desconcertando a todos.

"Tranquilo, no voy a hacerles daño, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze...por cierto me podrían contar porque están en este lugar...ustedes no son malos eso lo puedo ver claramente"- Decía el chico rubio rascando su cabeza confundido, una chica peli-roja de ahí al verlo se sonrojo un poco sin saber porque, un viejo se acercó a Naruto con gesto noble contándole lo que Vivian en ese lugar, Naruto al terminar tenía un gesto sombrío que asusto a los demás excepto a el viejo de nombre Rob y a la chica peli-roja de nombre Erza que tenía curiosidad por la actitud del rubio.

"...Es hora de que salgan de aquí"-Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los demás que no se levantaban a pelear, Naruto levanto la mirada y miro al chico peli-azul- "Hasta a un lado...".

"Jellal... mi nombre es Jellal Fernández"- decía Jellal cortando al rubio que asintió, Jellal obedeció y se alejó preguntándose que haría el chico.

"Yo los sacare de aquí, aun si muero en el intento"- Decía el chico con una mirada determinada sorprendiendo a todos y provocando que se levantaran- "**_ Seiryu (Dragón azul)..._ **"- Dijo el chico arqueándose y provocando que un sello azul lo cubriera y unas llamas azules lo envolvieran atrayendo la atención de Rob y de los guardias.

"Magia..."-Dijo Rob sorprendido viendo al rubio, Erza y los demás al oir al abuelo quedaron impactados observando con impaciencia por lo que haria el rubio, Ryu que sabia lo que haria el rubio se alejo un poco de el.

Naruto envuelto en llamas se preparaba para pronunciar las palabras que soltarían su abominable y gran Rugido -" **_no Hoko (Rugido)!_**"-Pronuncio al fin el rubio dejando salir un gran rugido azul como la noche de luna llena, el gran rugido destruyo por completo la puerta de la celda y acabo con todos los guardias que estaban alrededor de esta, las alarmas en seguida empezaron a sonar.

"Es Hora"- Dijo Naruto volteándose a ver a las personas-"Deben luchar por su libertad" - Decía Naruto observando como todos gritaban agarrando armas y corriendo a la batalla.

* * *

FUERA DE LA CELDA

Fuera de la celda todos peleaban por ser libres derrotando incluso a los magos que habían en la torre, claro que también Naruto y Ryu les ayudaron un poco, pero el mérito fue de ellos, ya derrotados la mayoría de los magos decidieron escapar.

"¡Rápido!, todos a los barcos"- Decía el abuelo Rob agitando su mano indicando la dirección donde se encontraban las embarcaciones, Naruto mientras ganaba tiempo para que los demás escaparan de la torre hasta que noto a los chicos de antes hablar.

"Jellal...Jellal... ¿Donde esta Jellal?"- Decía Erza preocupada mientras era jalado por Milliana y Wally en dirección a las embarcaciones.

"Erza...estas enamorada de Jellal"-Dice Simón con tristeza.

"Ehh...Y-yo...n-no es tiempo para esto"-Dice erza muy sonrojada-

"Erza. Yo...Erza tú me gus- Simón no alcanzo a terminar cuando una explosión se escuchó frente a el lanzándolo lejos.

Erza negaba preocupada corriendo por los pasillos buscando a Jellal hasta que lo encontró en una habitación rodeado de magia oscura- "Jellal...es hora de irnos"- Dice emocionada Erza, Jellal tan solo rio desconcertando a la chica peli-roja.

"¿Irnos?...Este es nuestro hogar Erza, juntos levantaremos esta torre para revivir al mago Zeref, Erza no lo entiendes este es nuestro hogar"- Decía el chico levantando sus manos sonriendo malvadamente, Erza retrocedía unos pasos negando con la cabeza.

"¿Que dices Jellal? Este no eres tu Jellal, ¡NO ERES TU!, Regresa Jellal"- Dice con lágrimas la chica, Jellal tan solo baja la mirada y apunta su mano hacia Erza.

"Veo que no entiendes mi punto de vista mi querida Erza...creo que debo matarte"- Dice Jellal, con una actitud sombría, Erza asustada retrocede unos pasos- "¡MUERE ERZA!...**_Magical Arts. Ties of darkness/Arte Mágica. Lazos de la oscuridad/_**"-Dice el chico lanzando una gran esfera negra dispuesto a matar a la peli-roja, Naruto que había visto y escuchado todo se disponía a lanzar su rugido cuando sintió otro conjuro mágico.

"¡NO!"- Grito erza con lágrimas siendo cubierta por todos los escudos de los guardias muertos, el poder destruyo los escudos y desapareció dejando a una Erza sana y salva sin ser tocada por el poder de Jellal.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Magia?!...bueno da igual, aunque ellas despertado tu magia eso no podrá contra mí..."-Decía Jellal confiado.

"Pero la mía si"-Escucharon Erza y Jellal, Naruto apareció frente a Erza dándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar por segunda vez en el día-" Ya has hecho mucho, ahora déjamelo a mi"- Naruto se dio vuelta para observar a Jellal notando el aura oscura- (_"Zeref"_)-pensó Naruto sorprendido.

"Maldito...acabare contigo"- Dijo el peli-azul estirando su brazo y estirando tan solo su dedo índice y su dedo medio en dirección a Naruto y a Erza- **_Magical Arts. dark destruction/Arte Mágica. Destrucción oscura/_**"- Dice el chico peli-azul lanzando un una cantidad descomunal de energía hacia Naruto y Erza.

Naruto rápidamente toma a Erza entre sus brazos sonrojándola un poco-"**_Rasengan/Bola en espiral giratoria/_ **"-Nombro Naruto creando un Rasengan muy inestables en su mano libre (N/A: La izquierda, con la derecha sujetaba a Erza) colisionándolo con la técnica de Jellal- "**_Hiraishin/Dios del trueno volador/_**"-Dijo el rubio desapareciendo del lugar junto con Erza no sin antes activar unos sellos explosivos que destruyeron la Torre.

* * *

LEJOS DE LA TORRE DEL CIELO

Lejos de la torre, una embarcación miraba como la torre era destruida, todos se culpaban por no esperar a su "salvador dorado" y a Erza, Milliana que estaba junto a Ryu abrazándolo estaba desconcertada por la actitud de este.

"Nee...Gato ¿Por qué no estas triste por la posible pérdida de tu amo?- Decía Milliana muy triste, Ryu rio y se levantó.

"Naruto no está muerto ni tampoco esa chica bonita...de hecho estarán aquí en- Ryu no alcanzo a terminar cuando un destello dorado apareció en la embarcación dejando ver a un rubio y una chica peli-roja.

"ERZA"-Exclamaron los niños contentos junto con el abuelo Rob y las demás personas que sonreían contentos por su llegada, Naruto miraba con tristeza a Erza que lloraba junto con sus amigos explicando lo que paso con Jellal.

"Erza...no estés triste además recuerda que debes volverte fuerte para ir a Fairy tail"-Decía el abuelo Rob alegrando a Erza que asentía con felicidad, Naruto sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia Ryu.

"bien Ryu será mejor irnos"-Decía el rubio captando la atención de los presentes que se ponían triste por sus palabras, en especial cierta peli-roja.

"Aye...pero espera Naruto recuerda que antes casi morimos...como le haremos ahora"-Dice confundido el Gato aunque se detuvo al ver la sonrisa del rubio.

"Tranquilo amigo"-Dice Naruto creando unas grandes alas de fuego azul, el gato sonrió se sujetó de Naruto para partir, Naruto se inclinó para volar cuando sintió una mano cálida que agarraba su brazo, esa mano que el reconocía, era esa chica de su edad que desde que la conoció empezó a sentir cierta atracción por esa chica peli-roja.

"T-te debes ir tan pronto"-Decía una peli-roja muy sonrojada, Naruto pensó ver la cosa más linda de ese mundo mientras que los adultos tenían un solo pensamiento- (_"Ah...La juventud"_)- pensaban los adultos sonrientes, mientras que Simón miraba con tristeza a Erza pero raramente con alegría.

"S-sí, no puedo quedarme, debo seguir entrenando"-Decía el rubio con un sonrojo leve, Erza se deprimió un poco ante las palabras de este.

"¿Volveré a verte?"-Dijo Erza mientras veía a Naruto elevarse en el aire, Naruto le regalo un sonrisa.

"Claro que sí, Erza, Erza Scarlet"-Decía el chico viendo su pelo, Erza lo miro sorprendida y sonrió feliz agitando su mano en forma de despedida mientras veía a su héroe irse por el cielo nocturno.

"Scarlet..."-murmuro Erza sonrojada mientras tocaba su hombro y la miraba con una mirada pervertida.

"Así que...cuando tendrás tú y ese chico su primera- No alcanzo a terminar cuando Erza lo golpeo- "Ughh"-Exclamo de dolor el abuelo.

"Abuelo Rob pervertido"-Dijo Erza sonrojada lleno con sus amigos.

* * *

N/A: Espero les allá gustado este segundo capítulo de este fic.

Firma:

_No. .. No! ... I'm not giving up, though I immerse into eternal darkness, but I faced the same hell and death itself, I will not let you fall and die Erza ... because ... __I love you._


	3. Otro Dragón

**Hola amigos, espero tenga un buen día, sé que tienen muchas preguntas acerca de los acontecimientos que surgieron en el capítulo anterior, bueno tan solo debo decirles que las preguntas que tienen se irán respondiendo mediante se genera esta historia naranja (ya luego sabrán porque le digo así), bueno como paso ayer, antes de empezar pasaremos a la zona de Reviews.**

**_[/Magical Arts. Answers salon/]_**

**_CCSakuraforever:_**

**_R#:_****_ Gracias, me alaga saber que te guste mi Fic, por cierto lo que tú dices de las maldiciones, Naruto no tendrá esa habilidad en tipo Doujutsu, el podrá ver las maldiciones gracias a otra cosa, que no la diré para no adelantar hechos. XD._**

**_caballerooscuro117:_**

**_R#:_****_ Gracias y pues Ryu tendra una habilidad diferente que no la dire para no adelantar hechos._**

**_chivotenkai:_**

**_R#:_****_ Gracias y ya luego veras xD._**

**_Zafir09:_**

**_R#:_****_ Gracias y pues Jellal, es necesario que sea malo, pero ya luego veraz el porque de esto, como dije antes todo se ira aclarando._**

**_[/Magical Arts. Exit/]_**

_Capítulo 3: ¡Otro dragón!_

"¡POR SU CULPA CASI MUERO OTRA VEZ EN EL CONSEJO A CAUSA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN QUE CAUSARON "- Gritaba un enojado Makarov reprendiendo a al gremio que se mantenía en silencio con una cara de arrepentimiento.

Los demás miembros de Fairy tail tan solo se miraban con arrepentimiento, mientras eran sermoneados y retados por el maestro.

"...Pero... ¡A mí que me importa lo que diga el Consejo!..."-Dijo Makarov provocando que los chicos levantaran la mirada hacia el maestro, Makarov los miro como un padre y suspiro-" Sin ustedes, no sería un gremio...no sería... ¡Fairy Tail!"

Todos sonrieron y gritaron causando una fiesta que no podía parar, algo común en Fairy tail. Makarov sonreía mirando a sus hijos cuando escucho el sonido de las puertas del gremio abrirse.

_[/Magical Arts. Flashback/]_

_"Nee Naruto, ¿estás seguro que este es el gremio?"-Dice Ryu observando a Naruto quien tenía estaba totalmente cambiado._

_Naruto ya no era ese chico que siempre peleaba con Ryu y hacia berrinches, había madurado y se había convertido en una chico de 14 años, su pelo había crecido tanto así como su padre, sus tintes en las puntas inferiores seguían igual y no cambiaban para nada, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca como la de Minato, con la diferencia de que este llevaba un dragón negro estampado en la espalda, sus pantalones habían cambiado, ahora eran negros como la noche y tenía una cadena delgada que se colgaba y se extendía desde el bolsillo trasero hacia el bolsillo delantero._

_"Tranquilo Ryu, estoy seguro...este gremio es el que me sugirió mi padre, además de que también esta ella"-Decía el rubio con una sonrisa, Ryu sonrió con picardía pensando en lo que podría pasar, sin más ambos entraron en el gremio..._

_[/Magical Arts. End Flashback/]_

"Oh!, Disculpen...Soy Lisanna Strauss, ¿Qué se les ofrece?"-Decía una tierna niña de 11 años y pelo blanco como la nieve, Naruto un poco impresionado les sonrió causándole un sonrojo.

"Busco al Maestro"-Decía el rubio volteándose levemente para mirar a Ryu quien había desaparecido.

"Eh, si claro, le avisare"-Dijo la chica corriendo hacia el Maestro, Naruto tan solo busco una silla y se sentó apoyando su cabeza en la pared mientras observaba a las personas del gremio.

* * *

CON EL MAESTRO

"Yajaja, y Luego yo tira del palo y un enorme pescado salió...y...y -Natsu fue cortado en su historia por Elfman.

"Natsu no tan rápido, no te podemos escuchar...eso no es de hombres"-Decía Elfman con su típica frase, Natsu se cruzó de brazos un poco enojado.

"Aye, Natsu es un poco híper activo"- Dice happy comiendo un pescado, Natsu se enojó ante sus palabras expulsando fuego de su boca.

"Jo Jo...estos jóvenes"-Decía Makarov, sentado y tomando un poco de licor en compañía de Cana.

"Maestro...Maestro"- Decía la chica que había atendido a Naruto, Makarov se giró para observar a Lisanna.

"Oh!, Lisanna ¿Qué pasa hija?"-Decía con cara amable en maestro, Lisanna le devolvió la sonrisa tomando su mano y jalándolo levemente.

"Un chico lo busca en la entrada"-Decía la chica indicando la entrada donde un rubio estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared del gremio, Makarov asintió y se acercó al rubio, dejando a Lisanna en el lugar.

* * *

CON EL RUBIO

"Me dijeron que me buscabas"-Decía Makarov con una sonrisa amable, Naruto al verlo sintió el gran poder que tenía, gracias a la ayuda de su padre había conseguido una habilidad que le permitía ver hasta el potencial mejor suprimido y el de ese hombre se acercaba al poder de un dragón con un poder mínimo.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, es un gusto conocer un Santo mágico"-Decía Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Makarov, ese chico Naruto podría ser el mismo del que le hablo Rob cuando vino a dejar a Erza al gremio.

"Valla y dime chico ¿Qué se te ofrece?"- Decía Makarov pensando que ese chico venia en busca de algún trabajo o información.

"Me gustaría unirme a su gremio si no le molesta"-Decía el rubio sonriendo, Makarov se sorprendió pero luego sonrió.

"Jajaja claro que si Naruto, Lisanna ben tráeme el formulario"- Llamo Makarov a la chica de antes, después de un rato la chica vino con un timbre y un papel.

"tenga, ponga sus datos y luego me dice donde le pongo el sello"-Decía la chica sonrojada, Makarov solo reía, ese chico sí que le daría un cambio al gremio respecto a las chicas.

"Eh, Si claro"-Dijo el rubio sonriendo y llenando el formulario que era de esta forma.

**_"Formulario":_**

**_Nombre:_**

**_Magia:_**

**_Edad:_**

**_Sexo:_**

La verdad es que Naruto se sorprendió por la confianza que tenía el maestro con las demás personas, a diferencia de ese gremio los demás pedían una demostración de poder y muchos datos en cambio este era diferente, Naruto sonrió, este gremio le gustaba a diferencia del resto. Al llenar el formulario se lo dio a Makarov que lo recibió gustoso y quedo en Shock por lo que decía. (N/A: No diré que es, deberán esperarse mucho jajaja xD, los tengo a todos furiosos porque no les digo nada, pero así son los animes o ¿No?).

"¿Dónde le pongo el sello de Fairy tail?"- Dijo la chica sonriente, Naruto quedo confundido cosa que capto la chica así que rápidamente mostro su sello en el hombro.

"Un sello como este"- Dijo la Lisanna con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que aún no se iba.

"Souka...jajaja bueno entonces...Umm...La quiero en el hombro derecho"-Dice Naruto levantando la manga de su polera con llamas rojas para que le pusieran el sello, Lisanna se acercó avergonzada por el ejercitado brazo del rubio sin exagerar.

"Listo"-Dice Lisanna sonriente, Naruto le sonríe devuelta causándole otro sonrojo.

"Muy bien será mejor presentarte con el resto"- Dice Makarov llevándolo al Bar (N/A: Nose como exactamente le llaman a ese lugar dentro del gremio)- "Muy bien todos atención, les quiero presentar a un nuevo miembro...por favor preséntate"-Habla el maestro amablemente, Naruto sonrió y los miro a todos.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze...es un gusto conoceros"-Hablo el chico rubio de nombre Naruto, las mayoría de las chicas se sonrojaron al verle mientras que los hombres tan solo negaban ante la actitud de sus compañeras y sentían envidia del rubio suertudo. Naruto rio ante la acción de las magos pero su risa fue cortada por un golpe en la cabeza producto de un gato volador azul marino con una llamita en la cara, muchos magos gritaron: _"Es otro gato volador", "Sugoi, es como Happy", "va es otro pájaro con forma de gato junto con un rubio extraño", "Wacaba no molestes a los jóvenes", "Cállate Macao"._ Naruto sonrió y extendió sus manos hacia el gato- " Y este es mi compañero Ryu"-Dijo Naruto mirando a los magos gritaban aclamando otra fiesta- "Jejeje sí que son animados...será muy entretenido este lugar"-Decía el chico.

"Tú el chico rubio pelea conmigo"-Hablo un chico de pelo rosa con una bufanda gris con un diseño que lo asemejaba a escamas de dragón, Naruto sonrió por la actitud que tenía el niño de 12 años, esa actitud explosiva era como la de el en aquellos tiempos donde era ninja.

"Claro acepto, pero primero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los demás ganándose palabras como: _"¡Peleara con Natsu!" Su primer día y estará muerto", "tener una batalla con Natsu es difícil por sus llamas", "Tan solo es un rubio estúpido", "Mira no seas así con el nuevo", "Cállate erza"_. Naruto hizo caso omiso a las palabras de los demás pero algo capto la atención de este, el nombre de la peli-roja que había salvado hace tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel"-Decía entusiasmo el chico peli-rosa que le recordaba a Sakura en versión hombre.

"¡ALTO!, antes de que peleen háganlo fuera del gremio, no quiero destrozos otra ves Natsu"-Dijo el viejo maestro sabiendo que pasaría si se generaba una pelea en el gremio, Natsu y Naruto asintieron yéndose fuera del gremio seguido de los demás magos y algunos civiles que tuvieron cierto interés por ver una de las peleas de ese revoltoso gremio.

* * *

FUERA DEL GREMIO

"Yosh...ESTOY ENCENDIDO"- Exclamo y grito Natsu lanzándose al ataque rápidamente contra el rubio que lo esperaba tranquilo, Natsu al estar cerca del rubio le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que fue desviado por la mano de Naruto. (_"Es muy explosivo...y esa frase me recuerda a algo...Un momento ahora caigo...este chico debe ser algo de Igneel"_)- Naruto sonrió antes su pensamiento y alejo a Naruto con una patada en la barbilla.

"Kkk. Eres bueno pero a mí no me importa...toma esto"-Decía Natsu ubicando sus manos en su boca mientras un gran sello mágica aparecía en sus manos frente a el -" **_Karyu no Hoko/Rugido del dragón de fuego/_**"- Nombro el chico lanzando un no tan grande pero considerable rugido que se dirigía hacia Naruto.

_("...Gracias a mi magia Dragón Slayer puedo comer todo tipo de elementos y transformarlos en mi tipo de elemento...el elemento Seiryu...aún estoy aprendiendo el primer nivel pero luego podre liberar el segundo")_- Pensaba el rubio mirando como cada vez se acercaba más el rugido.

Los espectadores estaban todos nerviosos y asustados por lo que le pasaría al chico nuevo si era alcanzado por ese aliento de fuego-"Estúpido rubio, morirá en su primer día"- Decía Mirajane con su típica actitud, Erza tan solo sonreía mirando a Naruto-" Él es fuerte estoy seguro que eso no es nada comparado con su poder"- Decía Erza con seguridad y era verdad, el día en que la rescate vio un rugido mucho más grande que el de Natsu.

Naruto al ya tener lo demasiado cerca el rugido para sentir su calor abrió su boca succionando todo el fuego del rugido dejando nada más que humo, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, los demás porque había comido flamas lo que era imposible a excepción de ser un Dragón Slayer, mientras que Erza estaba choqueada porque ella había visto que Natsu no podía comer otro elemento que el suyo y Naruto no tenía el elemento fuego...tan solo tenía ese elemento intangible el cual se llamaba Seiryu...nunca supo que elemento era, busco en la biblioteca del gremio para saber cuál era ese elemento pero por más que busco no lo encontró, vio otros elementos como el plasma que tenía un color parecido pero no creyó que ese fuera el elemento.

"Jeje jeje...para desgracia tuya yo puedo comer fuego al ser un Dragón Slayer, no soy un Dragón Slayer de fuego eso te lo aseguro...soy el Dragón Slayer Azul... por mis llamas pero entre dragones me conocen como el Dragón Slayer Dorado"-Dice Naruto Shokeando a Makarov y a Laxus que habían oído hablar sobre un tipo que le decían de esa forma, Natsu estaba impresionado y al ori la palabra dragón pensó en que el quizá sabia dónde estaba Igneel, Naruto vio en la mirada de Natsu un extraño brillo que sabía que significaba.

"bueno mi turno..."-Decía Naruto- " **_Mahō no āto. Taiyō-shin no chikara/Arte Mágico. Potencia del dios Sol/ _**"- Exclamo Naruto rodeando su mano de un sello mágico naranjo que creo una gran esfera dorada con detalles naranjos hacia Natsu, el chico peli-rosa la recibió gustoso tragándose todo el poder de ese ataque que dejo impactado a Natsu por la cantidad de poder- "JAJAJAJA...Baka yo también puedo comer fuego"-Dijo con victoria el chico peli-rosa, Naruto rio y lo miro serio.

"Sabía que te lo comerías...ahora que te di un poder grande podrás luchar a mi nivel...de otra forma, no tendría sentido pelear contigo"- Dijo el rubio confiado, los demás magos miraron a Makarov en busca de aprobación a lo que este asintió, Natsu ahora tenía un poder increíble que se comparaba al de Naruto...obviamente Makarov ya había visto los sellos invisibles que rodeaban al rubio permitiendo que tan solo usara una cantidad limitada de poder que ahora era igualada por Natsu.

"ESTOY ENCENDIDO"-Grito el chico emocionado prendiendo en fuego su puño derecho- " Toma esto... **_Karyu no Tekken/ Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego/_** "- Dijo Natsu mientras un sello mágico rojo cubría su mano y lanzando un puñetazo con muchas rapidez al estómago del rubio.

"**_Mahō no āto. Iteza seiza no yari/Arte Mágico. Lanza de la constelación del Sagitario/_**"- Nombro Naruto mientras su pie era rodeado por un sello mágico rojo, prendiendo su pierna en fuego deteniendo el puño de hierro de Natsu y alejándolo pero provocando que este comiera sus llamas, Naruto se alejó de Natsu saltando- " **_Mahō no āto. Hikari no hakai/ Arte Mágico. Destrucción de la luz/_** "- Nombro el rubio haciendo acto de presencia un sello mágico azul en su boca que lanzo de sí una gran línea azul de fuego que fue tragada por Natsu, el chico peli-rosa sin atacar se detuvo mirándolo seriamente.

"No tiene sentido pelear si sigues alimentándome... ¿Por qué no me atacas?"-Decía el peli-rosa reclamando el porqué de sus actos, Naruto sonrió descolocando a los demás excepto al maestro que intuía lo que el rubio hacía.

"Fácil...Quiero usar mi magia Dragón Slayer"-Decía el rubio descolocando más al resto-" Si hubiera utilizado una de mis técnicas hubieras muerto por esa razón te he estado alimentando con grandes poderes, ahora con los poderes que ya comiste has superado mi nivel mágico actual"-Dice Naruto impactando a los demás y confirmando las sospechas del maestro-" Bueno ahora que ya tienes un nivel superior...podre atacarte con una de mis técnicas...la podrás soportar tranquilo...aunque podrías quedar inconsciente"-Decía el rubio murmurando lo último peor lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos escucharan, Natsu se puso en guardia, algo le decía que el rubio iba en serio.

"Muy bien...AH!"-Exclamo Naruto liberando unas llamas azules del suelo mientras era rodeado por un sello mágico azul, Naruto miro a Natsu con una mirada seria y tranquila según veían los demás pero Natsu al ver la mirada sentía como si el digiera: _"De aquí no saldrás vivo, te matare"_. Natsu estaba paralizado del miedo y del susto.

"**_Seiryū no Ikari/Ira del dragón azul/_**"-Exclamo Naruto expulsando una cantidad de energía mágica que se dirigió a Natsu estampándolo contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente por semejante cantidad de poder que produjo un mini-cráter alrededor de Naruto.

* * *

N/A: Espero les allá gustado este tercer capítulo de este fic.

Firma:

_No... No! ... I'm not giving up, though I immerse into eternal darkness, but I faced the same hell and death itself, I will not let you fall and die Erza ... because ... __I love you._


	4. Dark Naruto

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de este emocionante Fic, esperando con ansias que les guste y nunca deje de ser así, como siempre, pasaremos al salón Reviews para responder a sus grandes críticas.**

**_[/Magical Arts. Answers salon/]_**

**_Zafir09:_**

**_R#:_****_ Gracias me alegro que te allá gustado el capítulo, espero este también te guste._**

**_CCSakuraforever:_**

**_R#:_****_ Jajá si, muchas gracias me alegra que te guste y tan cómo le dije a Zafir09 espero que este también te guste._**

**_Mangekyo rinnegan BB7:_**

**_R#:_****_ Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara._**

**_[/Magical Arts. Exit/]_**

_Capítulo 4: Dark Naruto_

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Naruto se había unido al gremio y este ya se había acoplado a todo y era reconocido por todos en el gremio. Ahora el gremio estaba tranquilo haciendo cada uno sus propias cosas, conversando, tomando y peleando.

"Maestro!"-Saludo Erza entrando en el gremio, el maestro la observo con su tazón de cerveza.

"Oh!, Erza-chan ¿Qué tal estas hoy?!-Preguntaba como un padre a su hija, Erza sonrió mirando a quien consideraba su figura paterna.

"Muy bien, aunque eh vuelto a tener esa pesadilla"-Dijo Erza agachando la cabeza con tristeza, Makarov se tornó serio ante esto pero antes de que alguien se moviera una explosión se escuchó fuera del gremio, todos los magos fueron a ver de qué se trataba.

* * *

FUERA DEL GREMIO

Naruto estaba con su puño envuelto en fuego mientras veía con odio y furia a Laxus quien estaba envuelto en rayos amarillos.

"Maldito... ¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE!"-Decía el Naruto mirando al chico con furia y rencor en su mirada, Laxus solo sonrió sínicamente como si se tratase de un juego de niños.

"Lo que dije, tu Dragón debe de estar muerto"-Decía Laxus cargando electricidad en su mano izquierda-" y pronto también lo estarás tú"- Exclamo el chico de la cicatriz mientras un sello amarillo aparecía en su mano izquierda- "**_Denba/Esfera eléctrica/_**"-Dijo Laxus lanzando una esfera del tamaño de la mano hacia Naruto.

Naruto con completo enojo corre hacia la esfera eléctrica- "**_Hiraishin/Dios del trueno volador/_ **"-Dijo el rubio desapareciendo en un destello dorado dejando en shock a los demás magos por la increíble rapidez del dragón Slayer azul. Naruto apareció detrás de Laxus con una esfera en sus manos- " **_Rasengan/Bola en espiral_ giratoria/** "-Grito el rubio estampando la esfera azul en Laxus quien la detuvo con otra esfera eléctrica, ambos estaban parejo y ninguno cedía terreno.

Una explosión ocurrió por ambas técnicas lanzándolos a ambos a diferentes lados, Naruto enojado posiciono sus manos en su boca justo cuando Makarov y Erza llegaban.

"No te perdonare... ¡LAXUS!"-grito lleno de ira el rubio de ojos azules rodeándose de fuego azul que giraba a su alrededor, un gran sello mágico de color rojo apareció en sus manos- "**_Kachū no kokoro/Corazón de fuego/_**"-Dijo el rubio lanzando un gran rugido en forma de dragón rojo que se dirigía hacia Laxus dispuesto a terminar con su vida.

"**_Punkai/Separación/_**"-Dijo un hombre de cabello naranjo hacia a otras con una gabardina negra que cubría su cuerpo, Gildarts Clive. Gildarts se interpuso en el ataque de Naruto colocando su mano en la técnica separándola en pequeñas esferas de fuego que desaparecieron en el acto.

"¡¿Qué?!...Él pudo...destruir...mi Corazón de fuego"- Hablo impactado y sorprendido Naruto que miro sus manos con miedo-(_"¿Qué...Qué es esto?...quería matar a Laxus..."_).

"LAXUS...NARUTO... ¡Se dan cuenta lo que hicieron, ambos se atacaban con la intención de matarse...Naruto esa técnica era lo suficientemente poderosa como para matar a Laxus...y tu Laxus"-Exclamaba el maestro enojado mirándolos a ambos pero es interrumpido por Laxus.

"Tsk...Dices que este estúpido rubio que piensa que su Dragón está vivo cuando realmente lo abandono y dejo que muriera...dices que este estúpido me podría matar con esa técnica...JAJAJAJA"-Se rio sínicamente el chico mirando a Naruto quien fue rodeado de un aura oscura.

Naruto miro a Laxus con furia apretando su puño cuando sintió una sensación extraña en su interior-" Eh... ¿Pero qué...AH!"-Grito Naruto al sentir un choque eléctrico oscuro en su interior quedando inconsciente en el suelo, los demás quedaron preocupados por lo que podría haberle pasado captando las miradas de Makarov y Gildarts quien se puso en guardia sorprendiendo a los magos del lugar, Naruto se levantó con una mirada fría y seria, estaba diferente, su pelo se había vuelto negro completamente y sus ojos eran de un color negro apagado.

"..."-Un silencio se encontraba en el lugar antes de que en un parpadeo de velocidad Naruto apareciera frente a Gildarts y Laxus con una esfera negra en la mano-" **_Dai Rasenringu/Gran anillo en espiral/_**"-Hablo por fin ahora peli-negro creando una esfera negra con muchos anillos blancos y transparentes que se alinearon y brillaron en un color morado, Naruto rápidamente al terminar la fase de su técnica impacto la técnica en Gildarts y Laxus creando una gran explosión.

Makarov golpeo a Naruto con su puño titán y se dirigió hacia Laxus y Gildarts quienes estaban muy adoloridos, Makarov quedo en Shock-(_"Naruto no solo ha dañado al mago más fuerte de Fairy tail si no que lo dejo adolorido. Pero, Naruto no es el que nos atacó, ese peli-negro es alguien más que tomo posesión del cuerpo de Naruto"_)- Pensó Makarov mirando a Naruto quien se paraba ileso del golpe sin ningún rasguño- "Gildarts...Laxus...No le hagan tanto daño solo déjenlo inconsciente...este no es Naruto..."-Dijo Makarov mirando todavía a Naruto quien apareció frente a Makarov dispuesto a golpearlo pero fue interceptado por Laxus quien golpeo su cara lanzándolo contra un árbol-" Los demás...al gremio rápido"-Grito el maestro, todos hicieron caso a la advertencia.

"**_Kurasshu/Choque/_**"-Dijo Gildarts lanzando una onda invisible que se dirigía a Naruto, el chico peli-negro tan solo salto dejando pasar el ataque que choco con el suelo separándolo en muchos pedazos y destruyéndolos.

Naruto formo 10 esferas rojas flotantes alrededor suyo que se dirigieron a Laxus, Makarov y Gildarts- "**_Jigoku/Infierno/_**"- Dijo el rubio detonando las esferas que carbonizaron todo a su alrededor dejando una estela de humo, Naruto aun con su expresión seria se agacho dejando pasar un rayo que iba hacia él, al desaparecer el humo se dejó ver a Gildarts, Laxus y Makarov que eran cubiertos por un campo de fuerza amarillo creado por Makarov.

"Kkk...Maldito rubio..."-Dijo Laxus levantando su puño al cielo-"_¡Resonando en el aire el Rugido del Trueno, cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción!_"-recito a modo de canto el rubio creando una gran bola eléctrica en el cielo-" Ten esto"-Exclamo Laxus lanzando la gran bola eléctrica hacia Naruto.

Naruto levanto su mano reuniendo esencias oscuras creando una gran espada negra- "**_Onio no ken/Espada del Rey Demonio/_**"-Dijo Naruto cortando con la espada la gran esfera que exploto lanzando lejos a Laxus y Naruto.

Naruto antes de caer fue golpeado en la espalda por Gildarts y recibido en el aire por Makarov quien en su forma Titán estampo en el suelo a Naruto dejando un mini-cráter y muchas grietas en este.

"Ahora no podrás moverte"-Dijo Gildarts con miradas seria, Naruto solo sonrió y rio a carcajadas descolocando a Gildarts, Laxus y Makarov.

"**Muy bien...por esta vez dejare la pelea...recen porque solo estuve jugando, me iré del cuerpo del chico pero solo les diré algo...volveré y me apoderare de este cuerpo para destruirlos a todos**"-Dijo la voz con voz grave y fría, Makarov y Gildarts se estremecieron ante las palabras del chico...Solo jugaba...no querían ni imaginar que pasaría si ocupara todo su poder.

"Quien eres y porque quieres el cuerpo de Naruto"-Dijo Makarov reclamando por el acto de la esencia ante su "hijo", el chico solo sonrió y miro a Makarov fríamente.

"**¿Quién soy?...Soy el mago de la oscuridad y del apocalipsis...Zeref...o tan solo una parte maligna de él, este chico al ser criado por el dragón hermano de Acnología me interesa, ya que si es el hijo de ese dragón tendrá un gran poder mágico que a futuro se comparara con el mío...quiero que este chico sea mi aliado y obtener su poder...pronto vendré por el...así que será mejor que se preparen JAJAJAJAJAJA**"-Dijo la esencia conocida como Zeref que se evaporo en el aire y volvió a su normalidad a Naruto que cambio otra vez su color de cabello a rubio y sus ojos al color normal.

Makarov, Gildarts y Laxus quedaron impactados ante tal noticia...si eso era verdad no solo magnolia sufrirá ante el poder de Zeref y el DarkNaruto si no todo el mundo.

* * *

En una guarida oscura se puede observar en la oscuridad dos ojos morados con espirales que luego cambiaron a dos ojos rojos con tomoes.

"Naruto...Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki"-Decía un hombre alto, de tez blanca, pelo negro, que tenía un ligero tinte azul con él, llevaba un atuendo ninja de su época, que consiste en brillante armadura tradicional color rojo (similar a la del samurái) usada sobre un traje negro simple, Madara Uchiha. Todavía recordaba como ese chico rubio le había "Vencido" en su batalla, realmente ninguno gano ni perdió, cuando sus técnicas colisionaron crearon un gran vórtice que los succiono hasta dejar nada.

"Al parecer el chico ha despertado la esencia maligna de Zeref"-Decía un chico de pelo rebelde y ojos negros azul jugando con una esfera oscura, de aparentemente 19 años, llevaba un chaleco verde y unos pantalones cortos que le llevaban a las rodillas, llevaba una banda en la cabeza de color rojo que dejaba unos parte del pelo del chico parados y unas botas azules y unos 3 pircings en la oreja derecha-"¿no hará nada Madara-sama?"-Dijo el chico mirando al Uchiha.

"No molestes a Madara-sama Kiyu"-dijo una chica de pelo negro, rasgos finos y tez blanca, de unos 23 años, ojos esmeralda, de un increíble cuerpo, pechos copa D y una bien formada cintura y trasero, llevaba un traje ajustado de cuero de color blanco y negro y una capa azul marino con pelo fino alrededor de la zona del cuello, llevaba unas botas negras con taco-"él nos dirá cuando debemos movernos"-termino diciendo la chica golpeando al chico de nombre Kiyu.

"Tsk...Ya lose Namue pero es que tengo ganas de pelear"-decía Kiyu con una chichón en la cabeza.

"Cállense de una vez"-Dijo un hombre de unos 36 años de bigote y barba, su pelo era negro, de ojos marrones y tenía una cicatriz en la cara que abarcaba terreno en toda la zona que se encontraba la nariz (N/A: Como la cicatriz de Iruka-sensei), llevaba una camisa marrón sin mangas y un pantalón que tenía una la parte izquierda del pantalón hasta la mitad de la rodilla mientras que la derecha la tenía hasta las tobillos, llevaba unas botas negras.

"Tsk...eres muy aguafiestas Kenou"-Dijo un niño pequeño de 1,32cm., vestía tan solo un pantalón sin camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen que un niño no debería tener, estaba descalzo y su pelo era rojo con ojos del mismo color, estaba golpeando un poste rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos- "Por cierto Uchiha-sama ya cumplí con lo que me pidió"- Dijo el niño dejando lo que hacía tornando su cara sombría y seria, un sello mágico gris apareció en su mano- "**_Kami no hitei-tekina chikara/El poder negativo de Dios/_**"- Dijo el chico creando un vórtice donde aparecieron 9 cuerpos, estos eran los 7 Jinchurikis controlados por Madara antiguamente y Kakashi Hatake y Obito Uchiha el Madara Falso, Madara se levantó mirando a los cuerpos con una sonrisa.

"Buen trabajo Enma...Kenou, Kiyu, Namue, Enma...Quiero que ahora vallan por Kabuto Yakushi"-Dijo Madara sonriendo espeluznantemente.

"HAI!"-Dijeron todos a coro desapareciendo en un vórtice producto de la magia de Enma, al irse Madara soltó una carcajada mirando hacia arriba.

"PRONTO NARUTO...PRONTO...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-Rio el Uchiha con locura.

* * *

N/A: Espero les allá gustado este cuarto capítulo de este fic.

Firma:

_No... No! ... I'm not giving up, though I immerse into eternal darkness, but I faced the same hell and death itself, I will not let you fall and die Erza ... because ... __I love you._


	5. Kiyu Neok

**Buen día a todos, espero la estén pasando bien, bueno aquí traigo el quinto capítulo de este Fi, como siempre esperando que les guste y los anime a seguir leyendo, antes de continuar pasaremos al salón de los Reviews.**

**_[/Magical Arts. Answers salon/]_**

**_Zafir09:_**

**_R#:_****_ Muchas gracias, espero te allá gustado, no adelantare hechos diciéndote que pasara con Naruto, lo siento._**

**_CCSakuraforever:_**

**_R#:_****_ Gracias me alegro que te allá gustado xD._**

**_[/Magical Arts. Exit/]_**

_Capítulo 5: Kiyu Neok_

Habían pasado 1 semana desde que Naruto perdió el control y desde entonces se ha sentido culpable por lo que había hecho, sin embargo nadie en Fairy tail lo culpo o lo trato de otra manera, todos le sonreían igual que siempre.

"Erza"-Llamo el rubio viendo a Erza caminar hacia la salida con una misión.

"Naruto"-Saludo Erza sonriendo, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa-" ¿Qué pasa?...querías decirme algo, ¿no?"-Dijo Erza mirándolo tiernamente.

"Si, bueno es que...Veraz vi una nueva pastelería cerca de aquí y pensaba si quisieras"-Decía Naruto muy sonrojado mientras era observado por Ryu, Makarov, Gildarts y Rob quienes tenían una mirada picara, mirando a ambos tortolos que no reprimían su sonrojo-" Bueno pensaba que... ¿Querrías ir conmigo?"-Pregunto al el rubio mirando a la peli-roja que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

"S-si...me vendría bien un pastel antes de ir a mi misión"-Dijo Erza saliendo del gremio acompañada de Naruto, los demás magos adultos reían ante la situación amorosa.

"Tsk...Esa Erza se fue sin terminar nuestra pelea"-Decía Mira enojada, más de lo normal, Lisanna tan solo rio desconcertándola.

"Miran-Nee no se deberá tu enojo por la reciente Cita de Erza y Naruto"-Dijo Lisanna sonriendo por la actitud de su hermana sin notar la cara sombría que esta tenía.

"Si Mira, parece que el que Erza salga con Naruto te pone celosa jijiji, te gusta Naru-kun"-Menciono Cana alberona riendo junto a Lisanna.

"Lisanna...Cana"-Dijo la peli-blanca sonriendo malvadamente asustando a las dos chicas que empezaron a retroceder lentamente-"...LAS VOY A MATAR!"-Estallo Mirajane persiguiendo a las dos chicas que corrían por sus vidas, todo esto pasaba ante los ojos burlescos de Gildarts, Makarov, Ryu y Rob.

* * *

**PASTELERIA**

"Naruto, muchas gracias por invitarme, los pasteles están deliciosos"-Hablo Erza metiendo su cuchara con pastel de fresa a la boca saboreándolo mientras sonreía a Naruto quien estaba más tranquilo y comía feliz un pastel de fresa y vainilla.

"De nada Erza"-Dijo sonriendo el rubio-"Por cierto el Maestro me comento que pronto serán las pruebas para ser Mago clase S"-Dijo el rubio mirando su puño, él sabía que pronto llegarían esas pruebas y él estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un mago clase S, así podría proteger a Fairy tail de una maldad que pronto atacaría.

"SI!"-Exclamo con excitación y emoción la peli-roja mirando su pastel-" Según tengo entendido tú también estarás en esa prueba, ¿verdad?"-Pregunto la chica un tanto insegura.

"Si...no sabía que eran esas pruebas hasta que el maestro me explico todo"-Dijo Naruto.

Erza rio ante su comentario y luego saco un papel, la misión que tenía antes en sus manos-" Naruto te gustaría acompañarme a esta misión"-Menciono Erza esperando una respuesta afirmativa de parte del rubio.

Naruto asintió y luego se levantó ofreciéndole la mano a Erza quien recibió gustosa y sonrojada esa acción-" Esta bien, pero que tal si mientras damos un paseo"- Hablo el rubio, Erza asintió y lo acompaño hasta la salida.

(_"Esto es como una cita"_)-Pensó sonrojada Erza mirando al rubio de reojo quien miraba sonriente hacia adelante.

Naruto al ver un vendedor de helados en un parque pensó en disfrutar un buen rato con Erza, cogió su mano sorprendiéndola un poco.

Ambos tomaron un helado, lo pagaron y se sentaron disfrutando de la compañía del otro sonriendo y riendo al contar ciertas anécdotas.

* * *

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

"Tsk...Maldita sea Namue... ¿Por qué demonios debo encargarme de esto yo?"-Decía un chico de pelo rebelde y ojos negros azul, de aparentemente 19 años, llevaba un chaleco verde y unos pantalones cortos que le llevaban a las rodillas, llevaba una banda en la cabeza de color rojo que dejaba unos parte del pelo del chico parados y unas botas azules y unos 3 pircings en la oreja derecha, este era Kiyu.

_[/Magical Arts. Flashback/]_

_"JOOO...PERO POR QUE YO!"-Exclamaba Kiyu haciendo un berrinche de bebe._

_"Ya déjate de boberías Kiyu y ve a capturar a ese chico...es necesario para los planes de Madara-sama"-Decía Kenou con enojo por los berrinches de Kiyu._

_"Ve luego Kiyu...además tu eres especial para esta tarea, gracias a la lacrima de dragón de la lava y la lacrima del dragón del relámpago podrás acabar con el fácilmente"-Decía Enma haciendo abdominales._

_"Joo PERO"- Kiyu no alcanzo a terminar cuando alguien le aventó un rayo electrocutándolo._

_"VE LUEGO MALDITA SEA"-Decía una muy cabreada Namue-" No solo es importante para Madara-sama...también quiero tenerlo cerca...es un chico tan kawai y lindo...A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES TRIO DE VAGOS"-Grito Namue sosteniendo un peluche de Naruto, no era que fuera acosadora y asalta cunas, claro que no...O eso era lo que pensaba ella, el resto tenía una gota en la cabeza por lo bipolar actitud de su compañera._

_[/Magical Arts. End Flashback/]_

"Bueno lo hare rápido, no quiero sufrir la ira de Namue otra vez"-Dijo al aire el chico saltando al cielo viendo claramente a Naruto- "Je esto será muy fácil..."-Dijo el chico mirando a la pareja.

Mientras tanto Naruto empezó a caminar junto con Erza hacia al gremio, Naruto quería avisarle a Natsu y happy que ese día no iría a pescar, todo el mundo sintió una rara sensación de muerte y calor venir del cielo, Naruto hizo caso omiso con Erza y siguieron caminando cuando escucho algo.

**_Yōgan ryū no hōkō/Rugido del dragón de lava/_**

Un potente rugido de lava de color rojo carmesí y toques marrones y negros se dirigió hacia Naruto que por reflejo lanzo a Erza lejos.

"**_Mahō no ato. Hātoshīrudo/Artes mágicas. Escudo del corazón/_**"-Dijo Naruto creando un gran corazón rojo que cubrió a todas las personas incluyendo a Erza.

"Tsk...Tienes buenas habilidades chico...Me presento, soy Kiyu Neok"-Dijo un chico peli-azul de 19 años apareciendo frente a Naruto, el chico sonrió propinándole un golpe en el rostro provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

"Eres un desperdicio de Dragon Slayer...Te deformare la cara de niño bonita a golpes!"-Exclamo el chico propinándole otro golpe pero esta vez Naruto lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el rostro que le alejo.

"¿Quién eres?"-Dijo prendiendo su puño en llamas azules, Kiyu sonrió y prendió su puño en lava con fuego, ambos se miraban hasta que ambos en un destello de velocidad chocaron su puño diciendo unas frases muy conocidas.

**_Yōgan ryū no...(Dragón de Lava)_**

**_Seiryuu no...(Dragón azul)_**

**_TEKKEN!/Puño de hierro/_**"-Dijeron ambos creando una explosión de poder, ambos estaban parejos, no parecía que hubiera ganador.

"Jijiji...SORPRESA"-Dijo Kiyu con cara sádica prendiendo su puño izquierdo en descargas eléctricas- "**_Rairyū no Tekken/Puño de hierro del dragón del rayo/_**"-dijo el chico incrustando su puño en la cara de Naruto lanzándolo con ferocidad hacia una tienda destruyéndola completamente.

Kiyu sonrió caminando hacia el ahora inexistente almacén cuando sintió un tremendo dolor en su mano derecha la cual antes colisiono con el Puño de hierro del dragón azul del rubio, su mano sangraba y sentía sus huesos hecho añicos- "Tsk...Parece que ahora se porque Madara-sama se interesa en ti...o mejor dicho se interesaba JAJAJAJAJAJA"-Rio el chico, Kiyu se puso serio saltando para esquivar el corte de una espada.

"Oh...parese que una linda y sexy peli-roja vino al rescate del heroe JAJAJAJA"-Dijo sinicamente Kiyu mirando a Erza quien tenia una mirada furiosay cargaba una espada plateada, Kiyu sonrió y aparecio detras de esta tomando su cara y tocando su vientre-" Creo que seria bueno que estubieras conmigo en vez de ese rubio"-Dijo Kiyu lamiendo la mejilla de esta, Erza no podia hacer nada, su magia estaba sellada por algo y su cuerpo no respondia.

"JAJAJAJA te preguntas por que no puedes moverte y usar tu magia...Jipi bueno digamos que sin que supieras te marque con mi hechizo **_Mahō no āto. Mukōna raberu/Arte Mágico. Sello nulo/_**, que no te permitirá hacer nada y estarás a mi merced"-Decía el chico con cara de violador asustando a Erza.

En todo el ambiente se sintió un poder mágico elevarse estruendosamente, Kiyu se detuvo al sentir eso-"¿Qué demonios pasa?"- Dijo el chico peli-azul mirando hacia todos lados, al voltearse hacia Erza recibió un poderoso puñetazo que lo estampo en un poste atravesándolo.

"SI PONES UN MANO EN UN SOLO CABELLO DE ERZA"-Dijo Naruto totalmente enojado sorprendiendo a Erza y a Kiyu-" TE MATO!"-Grito Naruto cargando fuego en su boca y un sello mágico azul apareció en su boca (N/A: Saben ya no pondré eso del sello mágico, ya todos saben el proceso así que no veo el objetivo de ponerlo)- "**_Seiryu no Hoko/Rugido del dragón azul/_**"- Dijo Naruto lanzando un poderos rugido azul que impacto en Kiyu quemando gran parte de su ropa superior y dejándolo con muchas quemaduras graves.

"Tsk...Maldito Gaki"-Exclamo Kiyu levantándose pero antes de poder hacer algo contra el rubio, una fuerte patada lo levanto en el aire producto del rubio.

"TOMA ESTO...RASENGAN!"-Dijo Naruto impactando la esfera azul en el estómago del chico lanzándolo lejos y haciéndolo girar en el aire, Naruto se volteo hacia Erza- "**_Mahō no āto. Ō no jiyū /Arte Mágico. La libertad del Rey/_**"-Dijo el rubio tocando el vientre de Erza con cariño y amor, una energía dorada apareció en la mano de Naruto rompiendo el hechizo de Sello nulo de Kiyu-" Erza vete de aquí, es muy peligroso"-Dice el rubio mirando a Erza.

"NO!, él te puede matar, yo no quiero que algo malo te pase"-Dice Erza con lágrimas, Naruto le acaricia las mejillas dándole un suave beso en ellas sonrojando mucho a Erza-" No me pasara nada por favor vete Erza"-Dijo el rubio, Erza a regañadientes hizo caso corriendo al gremio, ella le diría al maestro para que terminara la pelea y ayudara a Naruto.

"MALDITO RUBIO"-Se escuchó la voz de Kiyu quien llego rápidamente junto al rubio-" Hare que nunca puedas moverte...te dare el placer de ver una de mis más grandes técnicas"-Dijo el chico juntando sus palmas cerca de su pecho-"**_Jigyōbu/División/_**"-Dijo el chico peli-azul dividiéndose en 4 Kiyus.

"jejeje...Que curioso, porque yo tengo una técnica así pero...es mucho mejor que esa baratija tuya...**_Kage bunshin /Clones de Sombra/_**...

* * *

N/A: Espero les allá gustado este quinto capítulo de este fic.

Firma:

_No... No! ... I'm not giving up, though I immerse into eternal darkness, but I faced the same hell and death itself, I will not let you fall and die Erza ... because ... __I love you._


	6. Nacimiento del Modo sennin Dragon Slayer

**Hola amigos, aquí está el recién hecho capítulo 6 de este Fic, antes de empezar con el capítulo pasaremos al salón Reviews y a aclarar ciertos puntos.**

**.-Kiyu Neok es una de las 5 garras; 1 garra Enma, 2 Garra Kenou, 3 Garra Namue, 4 Garra Kiyu, 5 Garra _Desconocida_.**

**.-Kiyu es un doble Dragón Slayer artificial, Kenou es un God Slayer, Namue una Dragón Slayer y Enma... (N/A: no diré nada de Enma xD).**

* * *

**_[/Magical Arts. Answers salon/]_**

**_Zafir09:_**

**_R#:_****_ Gracias me alegro que te allá gustado el capítulo, luego veré lo de Namue, por lo de tu Review anterior, tranquilo no pasa nada, solo dije que no quiero adelantar hechos para no arruinar el Fic._**

**_Mangekyo rinnegan BB7:_**

**_R#:_****_ Gracias me alegra que te allá gustado._**

**_[/Magical Arts. Exit/]_**

_Capítulo 6: Nacimiento del nuevo Modo Sennin Dragon Slayer_

"jejeje...Que curioso, porque yo tengo una técnica así pero...es mucho mejor que esa baratija tuya...**_Kage bunshin_**..."-Dijo Naruto creando 10 clones de sombras, Kiyu quedo sorprendido ante esto pero no se quedó atrás y fue el primero en atacar.

Kiyu 1: **_Yōgan ryū no Houkou_**

Kiyu 2: **_Rairyū no Houkou_**

Kiyu 3: **_Zetsubō_**

Kiyu 4: **_Satsujin kage_**

Las 4 técnicas se unieron creando un gran puño negro que se dirigía hacia Naruto, el rubio miraa sus clones y estos asintieron.

"**_Seiryū no houkou_**"- Dijeron a coro los 10 clones colisionando un rugido azul con la técnica del hombre peli-azul, ambas técnicas no soportaron más y se anularon lanzando a ambos en direcciones contrarias.

Naruto se levantó y miro que quedaban tan solo 5 clones, los demás lo habían cubierto, Naruto prendió su puño en fuego.

"**_Seiryū no Tekken!_**"- Dijo Naruto golpeando a Kiyu mientras los demás clones se encargaban de los otros kiyus.

"Tsk...creo que tendré que matarte rápidamente...JAJAJAJA te mostrare algo"-Dijo Kiyu dándole una patada a Naruto alejándolo, todos los clones del peli-azul desaparecieron-" **_Enerugī hōshutsu-den_**"- Dijo el hombre explotando en energía negra que lo cubrió por completo, al despejarse la energía su cuerpo había cambiado, tenías escamas de dragón en los brazos y cara, su cabello era negro con gris y sus ojos eran rojos como los de un demonio, sus colmillos habían crecido bastante como los de un vampiro y ahora tenía grandes garras.

"**TE MATARE!**"-Dijo el hombre apareciendo al lado de Naruto golpeándolo en la cara y golpeando su estómago con una patada cargada de energía eléctrica que lo estampo en una pared.

"**JAJAJAJAJA VAMOS PELEA!**"-Kiyu agarro a Naruto por el cuello y lo indio más en la pared hasta levantarlo y golpear su estómago una y otra vez creando un cráter muchísimo más grande en la pared- "**JAJAJAJA** **MUERE!**"- dijo creando una gran esfera negra en su palma.

"**_Yōgan ryū ryūsei_**"- Dijo el hombre lanzando la esfera negra de fuego hacia Naruto, la esfera creo una gran explosión que provoco que parte del edificio se destruyera con el cuerpo de Naruto que atravesó todas las murallas.

"**JAJAJAJAJA LEVANTATE ESTUPIDO MAL NACIDO**"- Dijo abriendo su boca, una gran luz roja se vio dentro-" **_Yōgan ryū no Houkou_**"- Dijo lanzando la energía hacia el rubio que lo levanto hacia los cielos, Kiyu apareció detrás de este con brazo de lava y otro de rayo- "**_Rairyū/Yōgan ryū no Tekken_**"-Kiyu golpeo su brazo de lava la espalda del rubio y lo remato en tierra antes de tocar el suelo con un brazo de rayo que lo lanzo otra vez al cielo.

"**JA...MUERE!**"-Dijo apareciendo en el cielo-" **_Yūgō ken. Rakurai ya yōgan_**"- un gran puño negro apareció en el cielo golpeando al rubio y enterrándolo en el suelo.

"Tsk...MIERDA!"-Grito el rubio tratando se quitar el puño de su camino, Kiyu solo sonreía sádicamente enterrando más el puño con tal de matar a Naruto que empezaba a enojarse cubriendo su pelo de negro y sus ojos negros.

"**JAJAJAJA ESO ES CAMINA A LA OSCURIDAD, VENCEME Y CON ESA MALDAD CONTROLARAS TODO Y REIANARAS A ESTOS ESTUPIDOS MAGOS INFERIORES JAJAJAJAJAJAJA DESTRUYELOS!...MATA A TODOS Y TAMBIÉN A ESA PELI-ROJA TERMINA CON TODO AQUELLO QUE SE CRUZE EN TU CAMINO**"-Dijo gritando y riendo Kiyu, Naruto estaba impactado y ahí callo en cuenta, era igual que antes cuando quería controlar la parte malvada del kyubi...el no dejaría que ese sujeto, Madara y su parte malvada destruyeran todo lo que él ahora tenía...no permitiría que nadie tocara lo que era importante para él.

Un brillo rojo ilumino todo el lugar, todos los magos de Fairy tail habían llegado por fin, Kiyu sonría al ver como su mano mágica era destruida ahora verían al Dark Naruto en todo su esplendor.

"**Llegan tarde querido Fairy tail, su Naruto ya está bajo nuestro control, él es pura maldad**"-Dijo Kiyu disfrutando las miradas de arrepentimiento y sufrimiento de parte de Fairy tail, pero antes de decir algo un fuerte golpe se incrusto en su estómago.

"YO NUNCA ESTARE DE SU LADO"-Decía Naruto cambiado, sus ojos eran de un color rojo y sus pupilas estaban en forma vertical como un gato, su pelo estaba medianamente cubierto de rojo, el pequeñísimas tinte rojo en su cabello había crecido llegando casi hasta la frente y se movía como una flama sin que su cabellera rubia se moviera, era como si el pelo rubio estuviera siendo quemado por llamas, todo Fairy tail sintió tranquilidad y una calidez en sus corazones al ser rodeados por esa brillante luz rubia y roja, mientras que Kiyu se sostenía su cabeza al ver al rubio, una oleada de instinto asesino se dirigía hacia él, era muy fuerte, casi como el de Madara, Kiyu sentía como si estuviera frente al dragón más poderoso.

"VETE DE ESTE LUGAR"-Grito Naruto, a su lado un clon de fuego apareció, era el mismo, ambos crearon una esfera en sus manos juntándolas.

"Te enseñare el poder de la luz dorada en la noche más oscura...**_Yoake!_**"-Dijeron ambos uniendo ambas esferas y lanzándolas hacia Kiyu, la esfera impacto en el provocando que callera al suelo, Naruto creo 1 clon de fuego más.

1Clon de fuego:

"**_Yan Ryū no Houkou_**"-Dijo el clon apareciendo arriba de Kiyu impactándolo con el poderoso rugido blanco y amarillo que atravesó su cuerpo dejándolo moribundo.

2Clon de fuego:

"**_Nichiryū no Houkou_**"- dijo el 2 clon levantando a Kiyu y lanzándole el rugido naranjo que desintegro su ropa y dejándolo lleno de sangre, Naruto hizo desaparecer los otros clones y apareció delante de Kiyu con las mejillas rojas, unas grandes llamas salieron de las mejillas de Naruto.

"ESTE SERA TU FINAL"-dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Kiyu en el cielo, hace poco se había dado cuenta que el podía volar por sus rayos en sus pies mientras que lo hacía por poder puro que lo mantenía en el aire.

"TEN ESTO...EL RUGIDO MÁS GRANDE QUE PODRIAS VER..."-Dijo el rubio con emoción.

"**_Kinkaryū no Houkou_**"-Dijo Naruto lanzando un poderoso rugido dorado que se dirigía hacia Kiyu, el rugido era de 30m. De alto y 60m. De ancho.

"**AHHHH!**"-Grito el hombre aterrado al ver el gran rugido, ningún rugido alcanzaba tal tamaño y tener esa cantidad de poder, Kiyu se cubrió esperando su final cuando alguien lo transporto a otro lugar sin que el rugido le acertara.

* * *

"¿Q-Qué...¿Qué demonios?"-Dijo Kiyu des transformado y sentado en el piso cubriéndose como un niño pequeño.

"Agradécele a Madara-sama y a Enma-chan que con sus técnicas te rescataron antes de que ese rugido te alcanzara"-Dijo Namue con enojo, Enma tenía una venita pulsante ante el apodo "_chan_".

"Ese rugido...era muy poderoso...aun para un God Slayer"-Dijo Kenou con preocupación cosa que notaron Enma, Namue y Kiyu...si Kenou tenía preocupación significaba que no era nada ordinario.

"Es Verdad...es chico sexy sí que es poderoso pero por eso estoy aquí"-Dijo una chica acostada en un sillón del lugar, los demás se sorprendieron.

"Jijiji...Matsude Kimane...La quinta garra está en la casa"-Dijo sonriendo la chica de unos ojos negros, tenía 16 años, un perfecto cuerpo, unas caderas increíbles, de grandes proporciones, estaba en un bikini negro ajustado en la parte superior y en la inferior tenía también una falda de flores improvisada y su pelo morado combinaba con su bikini.

"MATSUDE!"-grito Namue abrazando a su amiga del alma-" Espera... ¿porque no estás en tu forma de poder?"-Decía Namue extrañada.

"Gomene...no quería que nadie me viera en esa forma afuera"-Hablo la chica de ojos negros.-" De cualquier forma...Madara-sama me pidió que les entregara esto"-Dijo la chica entregándole a cada uno una piedra negra con azul.

_[/Magical Arts. Clarification/]_

_La forma de poder aumenta una cantidad estimada de años._

_Kenou Lustrax tiene 36 años/_FasePoder_/_,_ su verdadera apariencia es de 29 años._

_Namue Minano tiene 23 años/_FasePoder_/, su verdadera apariencia es de 16 años._

_Matsude Kimane tiene 23 años/_FasePoder_/, su verdadera apariencia es de 16 años._

_Kiyu Neok tiene 26 años/_FasePoder_/, su verdadera apariencia es de 19 años._

_Enma Kotaro tiene 20 años/_FasePoder_/ (a pesar de su altura jijiji xD), su verdadera apariencia es de 13 años (Guau que peque xD)._

_[/Magical Arts. End Clarification/]_

* * *

**Técnicas:**

**Yūgō ken. Rakurai ya yōgan**: Fusión de puño. Rayo y lava.

**Yōgan ryū no Houkou**: Rugido del dragón de lava.

**Yōgan ryū no Tekken**: Puño de hierro del dragón de lava.

**Yōgan ryū ryūsei**: Meteoro del dragón de lava.

**Enerugī hōshutsu-den**: Liberación de energía.

**Seiryū no Tekken**: Puño de hierro del dragón azul.

**Seiryū no houkou**: Rugido del dragón azul.

**Rairyū no Houkou**: Rugido del dragón del rayo.

**Rairyū no Tekken**: Puño de hierro del dragón del rayo.

**Zetsubō**: desesperación.

**Satsujin kage**: Sombra asesina.

**Kage bunshin**: Clones de sombra.

**Yoake**: Amanecer.

**Nichiryū no Houkou**: Rugido del dragón del sol.

**Kinkaryū no Houkou**: Rugido del dragón del fuego dorado.

**Yan Ryū no houkou**: Rugido del dragón de la luz y esperanza.

N/A: Espero les allá gustado este sexto capítulo de este fic.

Firma:

_No... No! ... I'm not giving up, though I immerse into eternal darkness, but I faced the same hell and death itself, I will not let you fall and die Erza ... because ... __I love you._


End file.
